1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a carton. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carton with moisture-absorbent for packaging solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
For these fragile high-technology electronic devices, they are prone to damage under environment, such as water, dust, and/or impact force. Therefore, it becomes critical for the ability of a durable package. In order to reduce the damage happened during delivery, the package needs properties, such as waterproof, anti-dust, and/or anti-shock, serving protective purposes. A common method for preventing objects in the package from impacts during delivery is to provide an additional layer of paper or plastic linings, plastic filling foams, or bubble-like cushions.
Cartons are widely used as package structures. However, cartons would absorb moisture if exposed in the air for a period of time, and the products in the carton may be damaged because of the invading moisture or strength reduction of the wet cartons. Thus there is a need to give a moisture-proof treatment to the cartons for preventing the carton being damaged due to the moisture.
The conventional moisture-proof treatments to the carton include coating a water-proof layer over the cartons, or wrapping a plastic film onto the cartons. However, the water-proof layer may be scraped during transportation, and the process of wrapping the plastic film onto the carton may damage the structure of corrugated board of the carton. Both of the moisture-proof treatments increase additional manufacture cost.
Yet another moisture-proof treatment is to vacuum the cartons. This moisture-proof treatment also incurs extra costs and needs an additional packaging process. Furthermore, if the moisture were already absorbed by the cartons, the moisture would be sealed within the cartons.